The present invention is related to software development tools, and more particularly to testing and debugging tools for network applications.
Testing and debugging tools that facilitate software development are known. However, known testing and debugging tools are generally not well suited for use with network applications such as internet web sites. Testing and debugging tools are typically operative with only one programming language. However, the software employed by an internet web site and browser may comprise a plurality of programming languages. Testing and debugging tools are designed to be employed prior to deployment of the application under development. However, the behavior of a network application following deployment in a "real" environment is often different than the behavior of the application in the development environment.